


Pride and Prejudice Wallpapers

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, some Pride and Prejudice wallpapers, specifically using images from the 1995 A&E mini-series starring Jennifer Ehle and Colin Firth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer** : Pride & Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen. The mini-series belongs to A&E and all the grand high mucky mucks. No money was made from these and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any other graphics not my own is coincidence.

 **Notes** : Strictly speaking these are more just big pictures, rather than wallpapers. Base images are of the A&E production and backgrounds gathered here and there. I make no claim on them of course. *wry grin* Lyrics from “Songbird” by Fleetwood Mac. Most like an Arch this Marriage by John Ciardi.


	2. part 1

  
[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=5-2.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=4-2.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=3-2.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=2-2.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=1-2.jpg)


	3. part 2

  
[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=10-2.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=9-2.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=8-2.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=7-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=6-2.jpg)


	4. part 3

  
[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=15-2.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=14-2.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=13-1.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=12-2.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=11-2.jpg)


	5. part 4

  
[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=20-1.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=19-1.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=18-1.jpg)

[ ](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=17-2.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=16-2.jpg)


End file.
